1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is surgical retractors.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many types of surgical retractors are known. The simplest devices are tubular probes, or probes adapted with a paddle or other somewhat flatter surface. Recent embodiments of that concept are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,826 to Mathews et al. (March 2001). More complicated retractors utilize scissors, bow string, or screw-jack expanders that operate against mating paddles. Those retractors have the advantage of being able to lock the paddles in place, leaving at least one of the surgeon's hands free for other actions. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,644 to Sidor (October 2002). Still other retractors are self opening, including Cosgrove et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,172 (December 2000). All cited patents herein are incorporated herein by reference.
While undoubtedly useful in many respects, none of the above-mentioned retractors are readily fixed in position relative to one or more bones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,793 to Engelhardt et al. (July 1991) addresses that need to some extent, by providing spikes on the bottom of a retractor wall, and further providing spikes that can be driven into the bone. The contemplated use is to resect the operating area down to the bone, position the retractor, and then pound both the retractor and the spikes into place.
A problem remains, however, in that the resection required to properly position the retractor can cause considerable trauma to the overlying and surrounding tissues. Another problem is that multiple retractors are needed to retain tissue pushing into the operating area from different directions. The Engelhardt et al. retractor, for example, did not have to address that tissue because the preferred application was acetabular surgery, in which the major encroachment was from gluteus muscles that are all substantially superior to the operating site.
In spinal and some other surgeries these problems can be especially severe. Thus, there is still a need to provide methods and apparatus in which an operating space can be positioned and opened with respect to specific anatomical areas, while reducing trauma to surrounding tissue.